Untitled
by CharlieSimms
Summary: This is me first attempt! Please R&R. Help me figure out a title
1. Default Chapter Title

**She was hurrying along Broadway Avenue, a block from the Dance Studio, shivering in the cold December wind. _I've lived here all my life and I'm still not used to the goddamned cold, _she thought. Brianna Parker, at twenty-two was lovely looking, with a slim figure, brownish-black hair, large, intelligent, green eyes, and a warm, contagious laugh. Brianna had a taste for adventure, something given to her by her father, the general of the U.S. army. She was vulnerable and at the same time fearless, and the combination was irresistible. **

She stood on the street corner, waiting to cross when she felt a strong, firm grip on her shoulder. She jumped. Almost fearing to turn around, something drove her too. She was met by Joseph Sampson. He was in his early twenties, with dark blue eyes, a warm smile, and enormous charm. She felt her lips curl into a small smile. They had been together at one time, but that didn't last long. Neither wanted to pursue a relationship at the time. She took in a breath and grinned. He was wearing his cologne. That was one thing that attracted women to him, his cologne, plus his looks were a bonus. Tall, and lean, with boyish looks add to a goatee that was meant to make him look older.

The third part of him, was his charm. Mr. Sampson could charm his way into the hearts of millions if he cared too. That last thing was his money. Joseph Sampson was a millionaire! But he stashed it all in the bank, rented an apartment to become a dancer. Brianna didn't understand it but she never asked. His father had almost disowned his son, but both of Joseph's parents were killed in a car accident, leaving their only son everything. But he preferred the street-wise, middle class image that he put up. 

"Hey Brianna you alive in there?" 


	2. Default Chapter

~Author's Note:~ No way in anyway do I own the characters from Center Stage, the only characters I own is Joseph Sampson, Brianna Parker, & Stephan McDaniel. Keavy Simms is the made up character from a friend of mine So is Jade Tanzer..now I must stop writing before I make this longer than my story..too late! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH *LOL*

"Yes I'm alive…at least I was the last time I checked," she gave a weak smile. She looked up as the walk sign flashed in front of them. _Finally, _she said mentally. It must have flashed about a million times but she was too into her thoughts to notice. As she strolled across the street with Joseph at her side. She noticed that something had caught his eye. Brianna turned her head to the side, and blinked. She didn't know which one her friend was staring at, Jody Sawyer or Keavy Simms. _Neither is worth his time_, she thought with a scowl. But, it surprised her that she had such a thought. She didn't particularly care about Jody, but Keavy was rather nice. 

"Hey Joey, which one are you starin' at?" 

"I'm not staring, just looking," Joseph stated simply.

What a surprise that he'd say something like that. Joseph was always a smart-ass when it came to comments like that. She shook her head and sighed. This was worse than it seemed. More or less, Joseph was one of Cooper Neilson's good friends. Which was one thing that scared her even more. Cooper was a arrogant, cocky bastard that hurt women cause of some stupid pain that was caused to him, which he could of easily gotten over. She was a bit scared the Joseph would turn out that way, it would be easy enough. Joseph didn't believe in any form of love, and could easily use it to his advantage. She looked up at him and noticed that his "looking" had actually turned into staring. Snickering softly, Brianna knew exactly whom he was staring at. For the one of the two had walked off. _A fine choice Joseph,_ she thought with a grin. If she could just get the two together, it'd be set.

Stephan McDaniel raked his fingers through his floppy brown hair and glanced around. His friend was late. Then again, Charles Simms was ALWAYS late to one thing or another. At his side was Jade Tanzer. Charlie's other friend and Stephan's lover. He wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled to her. He looked up as Charlie came trotting down the hall, a grin on his face. Jade observed him. Charlie had jet-black hair, the contrasted with his light blue eyes, and smile that could win the hearts of every girl. But he never used it to his advantage. He was one of the sweetest guys currently going to ABA. Charlie gave Jade a quick hug, then shook Stephan's hand. _Those two make a fine couple, _he thought. 

"Where are we gonna go eat?" Charlie asked thoughtfully.

"How about sushi?" Jade gave Stephan a small grin. He gave her a look that told her 'no.' Past experiences had prevented him from wanted to go back to a sushi restraunt. Charlie let out a soft laugh, and looked down the main street of New York, falling into thought. 

Joseph leaned over the bar, ignoring the sound of the other students conversing. He wasn't much of a socialite. For the only one he really talked to was Brianna. He stared out the window, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Excuse me..but, are you alright?"

That caused him to jump. Turning his head, Joseph was met face-to-face with her. He blinked slightly, but marveled, silently, at her beauty. He could force any words to come out, but he could force his head to nod firmly. He wondered what it would be like to be with her, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. Anything concerning romance was far beyond his world. At least in his mind anyway. She smiled softly. That made him almost go nuts, he wrapped his arms around his stomach and forced his own smile. This was all too confusing for him. "Okay then," she said softly. He watched as she walked away and wished that she'd come back. He knew her name, Cooper had told him about her. And he wished that he stood a chance against someone like her. 


End file.
